Fleur du désert
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Naruto revient d'une longue mission plus difficile que prevue. À son arrivée, il trouve un message qui lui est destiné. One shot, dites moi ce que vous en penser! Bonne lecture!


Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et je suis un jounin du village caché de Konoha. Je suis âgé de 24 ans, presque un quart de siècle. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Déjà 8 ans que l'Akatsuki à été rayé de la carte et qu'Orochimaru est mort. Je me souviens, dans ce temps là, ma plus grande ambition était de devenir Hokage et… je ne le suis toujours pas… Godaime est toujours là alors…

Je suis chef de l'équipe 7 depuis un peu plus de cinq ans. C'est ironique puisque j'ai fait partit de cette équipe auparavant, avec Sakura et Sasuke. Mes élèves sont plutôt doués, une excellente équipe composée de Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon. Nous avons quitté Konoha il y a trois ans environ, pour une mission qui devait être de type D mais qui s'est avérée être de type A. Nous rentrons aujourd'hui dans notre terre natale, non sans être soulagés que tout ça soit terminer.

J'aperçois les immenses portes qui donnent sur mon village. Mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine à l'idée de revoir tout ce qui m'est cher. Je donne congé à mes étudiants qui partent rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Pour ma part, je me dois de faire un rapport à l'Hokage. Je me dirige donc vers son bureau d'un pas lent. C'est alors que j'aperçois sur mon chemin, une jeune femme que je connais bien.

« Hinata! »

« Naruto-kun? Tu es rentré! »

Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé en trois ans, si ce n'est qu'elle semble moins gênée.

« Comment a été ta mission? »

« Une réussite! Mais je dois aller voir Tsunade maintenant. »

« D'accord. À plus tard Naruto-kun! »

« À plus tard Hinata! »

Alors que je continue mon chemin, je n'en reviens toujours pas : elle ne bégaye plus quand elle parle! C'est étrange tout de même.

Je cogne à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et j'entre sans attendre la réponse, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Tsunade est assise derrière trois tonnes de paperasse. Je m'avance et me penche au dessus des piles.

« Oi, Tsunade. »

« Ah Naruto. Tu es revenu de mission. »

« Ouais et c'était une réussite. »

« Bien. J'aimerais que tu me remettes les détails par écrit sur mon bureau d'ici trois jours. »

« Pfff ça sert à rien, tu vas les perdre de toute façon. »

« NARUTO! »

« Ça va, ça va. »

« Et pas de retard. »

« Mouais on verra. »

Je quitte le bureau de l'Hokage après l'avoir saluée. Je marche pensif dans les rues animées de Konoha, me dirigeant vers mon humble appartement. À peine rentré que je suis sidéré par l'état de tout ce qui s'y trouve : je n'avais pas fait le ménage avant de partir et maintenant la poussière et les coquerelles se sont mis de la partie.

Soupirant, je m'assis sur mon lit, prenant soin de me remémorer chaque coin de l'unique pièce qui forme mon chez-moi. C'est alors que j'aperçois au bord de la fenêtre, un tout petit oiseau avec un bout de parchemin enroulé à la patte. Je m'approche de lui et réussit à l'attraper de peine et de misère. Après plusieurs coups de bec de sa part, je réussi à récupérer le papier. Je le déroule lentement alors que l'oiseau fuit, traumatisé. Le message est écrit à l'encre et voici ce qu'il dit :

_Naruto,_

_Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Je sais que tu viens de rentrer de mission mais viens me rejoindre à Suna le plus tôt possible. C'est important. Je compte sur toi._

_Gaara_

Gaara… ça fait un bout que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me demande s'il est toujours Kazekage? Je vais bien voir! Je pense que je vais partir sur-le-champ. Tout à coup, j'entends une petite voix dans ma tête qui me rappelle le rapport à faire. Jurant intérieurement, je m'y met immédiatement.

Après avoir passé la nuit à écrire, je me rends au bureau de Godaime et le lui remet. Elle est très surprise de voir qu'il est déjà prêt. Je lui dit où je m'en vais, puis je passe à mon appartement prendre mes affaires et je pars pour une longue marche de trois jours.

* * *

Il fait vraiment chaud à Suna! Je continue ma marche dans le désert et j'aperçois au loin les premiers bâtiments de la ville. Je suis épuisé de mon voyage. Ça fait maintenant près de trois jours que je marche et je n'ai pas pris le temps de me reposer en revenant de ma mission.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis accueillit par deux shinobi du village du sable qui me conduisent tout droit aux appartements du Kazekage. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas tout à fait à l'aise. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais été avec Gaara. Il faut avouer qu'il est… un peu bizarre.

On me fait asseoir dans une petite salle et on me sert du sake.

« Naruto, Kazekage-sama est en réunion présentement. Nous le préviendrons de votre arrivée dès qu'il sera libre. »

« Pas de problèmes! »

Une heure passe avant que l'on vienne me chercher. Je me lève et entre dans le bureau de Gaara. Il est assis, dos à moi, face à la fenêtre. Je ne peux qu'apercevoir ses cheveux rouges qui se balancent doucement dans le vent qui souffle à travers la fenêtre ouverte. La porte se referme derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas, attendant que Gaara dise quelque chose. Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…

« Naruto. »

« Kazekage. »

« Nan, je suis toujours Gaara tu sais. »

« Mouais bon d'accord Gaara. J'ai reçu ta lettre et je suis repartit immédiatement. »

« Tu as l'air épuisé. Assied-toi. »

« Merci! »

Nous discutons de la pluie et du beau temps pendant quelques temps, s'informant sur nos villages et sur les événements des dernières années. Soudainement, Gaara change de sujet.

« Naruto, j'avais une chose à te parler. »

« Oui? »

« Tu te souviens de la fois où nous avons combattu dans la forêt, alors que Shukaku m'avait possédé? »

« Oh boy! Ça fait un bout de temps tout ça! Mais oui je m'en souviens. C'est la seule fois où je me suis vidé de tout mon chakra. »

« Ah bon. Et bien, ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là… ça a changé ma vie. »

« Content de l'entendre! »

« J'ai lutté pendant des années pour me faire pardonner et accepter des autres et aujourd'hui, moi aussi j'ai des personnes chères à protéger. »

« Ton village, Temari et Kankuro… »

« Oui, et d'autres aussi… viens. »

« Où ça? »

« Tu verras. »

Je me lève et suis Gaara. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais je crois qu'il se dirige vers ses appartements. Nous entrons dans un immense bâtiment de pierres et de sable durci.

« Attends-moi ici, Naruto. Je reviens. »

Gaara quitte la pièce mais revient quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle est un peu plus petite que lui et elle porte un kimono de couleur nuit. Je suis frappé par l'éclat de ses cheveux : ils sont couleur de feu et s'en est presque aveuglant. Je me gratte la tête en signe d'interrogation.

« Naruto, je te présente Emi, ma femme. »

« Enchanté! »

Je suis abasourdi. Gaara a une femme! Et moi je n'ai même pas de copine… Néanmoins, je suis content pour lui. Tout-à-coup, la voix d'Emi me sort de mes pensées.

« Alors je te rencontre enfin Naruto. Gaara-kun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Ah oui? Tant que ça? »

« Oui, je t'assure. »

La jeune femme rit. Gaara lui sourit puis me fait face de nouveau.

« C'est que, c'est grâce à toi si Emi et moi sommes ensemble. »

« Hein? Mais je la connais même pas! »

« Non, je veux dire, tu m'as changé… Depuis que tu m'as parlé, j'ai voulu devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Si je serais resté le même, je ne serais pas marié aujourd'hui et je serais seul et malheureux, ou peut-être complètement névrosé. »

« Je vote pour la deuxième option! »

Le Kazekage sourit à cette remarque. Il donne un rapide baiser à Emi puis me dit de le suivre. C'est ce que je fais. On se dirige silencieusement vers le fond de la maison. Là, Gaara ouvre une porte et entre dans une pièce plutôt sombre. Je le suis et aperçois… un berceau?

Gaara saisit quelque chose dans ce que je crois être le berceau. Il se retourne vers moi et au milieu du tas de couverture qu'il tient, je vois une petite main s'élever. Je le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ne me dit pas que tu… »

« Oui. Je te présente Ai (1), ma fille. »

Je m'approche doucement du Kazekage et m'étire le cou pour voir le petit être blottit dans ses bras. Elle est toute mignonne! Elle a les yeux de son père et les cheveux de sa mère. Son petit visage rond affiche un doux sourire ensommeillé.

« Tu veux la tenir? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'Ai est couchée dans mes bras et m'agrippe un doigt de son petit poing. Je souris, émerveillé par cet enfant.

« Gaara, je suis vraiment content pour toi. »

« Merci. Et je te dois gros. Vraiment. »

« Mais non tu ne me dois rien. C'est toi qui a fait tout ce chemin. Je n'ai fait que t'ouvrir les yeux… »

« Je sais mais, je voudrais au moins que tu accepte d'être le parrain d'Ai. »

« T'es sérieux là? »

« Oui. »

« Ben…euh… je sais pas trop quoi dire là. C'est sûr que ça me tente! »

« Bien. Merci pour tout, Naruto. »

« Pas de problème! »

« Je fais préparer un banquet pour fêter ça. Tu veux rester? »

« Il y aura des ramen? »

« De la sorte que tu voudras. »

« Yahou! Dans ce cas, je reste c'est sûr! »

Je soupai donc chez le Kazekage et passai quelques jours à Suna. Je repartis pour Konoha une joie envahissant mon cœur. J'étais heureux qu'enfin, Gaara voit fleurir le bonheur dans son désert…

* * *

(1) Ai est un nom féminin qui signifie amour. 


End file.
